Maneki Neko
The maneki-neko (Japanese: 招き猫?, literally "beckoning cat") is a common Japanese figurine (lucky charm, talisman), usually made of ceramic in modern times, which is often believed to bring good luck to the owner. The figurine depicts a cat (traditionally a calico Japanese Bobtail) beckoning with an upright paw, and is usually displayed—often at the entrance—in shops, restaurants, pachinko parlors, and other businesses. Some of the sculptures are electric or battery-powered and have a slow-moving paw beckoning. The maneki-neko is sometimes also called the welcoming cat, lucky cat, money cat, happy cat, beckoning cat, or fortune cat in English. Interesting Facts The legends No one can quite agree as to how the first Maneki Neko came to be. However, most will agree that Lucky Cats first appeared during the Edo period in Japan (17th century to mid-19th century). There are a couple of popular legends about the origins of the Lucky Cat. The first tells of a wealthy man who took shelter from a rainstorm under a tree next to a temple. He noticed a cat that seemed to be beckoning to him, so he followed it inside the temple. Shortly thereafter, lightning struck the tree he had been standing under. Because the cat had saved his life, the man was so grateful, he became a benefactor of the temple and brought it much prosperity. When he passed away, a statue of the cat was made in is honor. Another common legend is a really peculiar one. A geisha had a pet cat that she adored. One day, it was tugging at her kimono and the owner of the brothel thought the cat was possessed, so he sliced off its head with a sword. (Yeah, gruesome! No cats were harmed in the writing of this article.) The flying cat head landed on a snake about to strike and the fangs killed the snake and saved the woman. The geisha was so distraught by the loss of her cat that one of her customers made a statue of the cat to cheer her up. The Significant of the raised paws There’s actually a meaning behind which paw the cat is holding up. If it's the left paw, this is supposed to attract customers. If the right paw is raised, this invites good fortune and money. They both sound pretty good to me, which is why sometimes you can find a Fortune Cat with both of its paws in the air. Two paws up can also represent protection. Coloring symbolism While you’ll most commonly see a white Maneki Neko with orange and black spots, there are quite a few color variations and they each have a special meaning. Calico: Traditional color combination, considered to be the luckiest White: Happiness, purity, and positive things to come Gold: Wealth and prosperity Black: Wards off evil spirits Red: Success in love and relationships Green: Good health Meaning behind what the maneki neko wearing and holding Maneki Neko is a finely dressed cat usually adorned with a bib, collar, and bell. In the Edo period, it was common for wealthy people to dress their pet cats this way; a bell was tied to the collar so that owners could keep track of their cats' whereabouts. Fortune Cat figurines often holding other things in their paws. These include: A koban worth one ryo: This is a Japanese coin from the Edo period; a ryo was considered to be quite the fortune back then. The magic money mallet: If you see a small hammer, this represents wealth. When shaken, the mallet is supposed to attract wealth. A fish, most likely a carp: The fish is symbolic of abundance and good fortune. A marble or gem: This is another money magnet. Some people believe it’s a crystal ball and represents wisdom. References *Maneki Neko on Catster.com Gallery nyanko & other maneki neko.png|Nyanko-sensei from the anime Natsume Yuujinchou with another maneki neko es:Maneki-Neko Category:Cat Characters Category:Culture ru:de:ja: